


The Long Way Home

by Ribble



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa and Keith are twins, Family, Feels, Fluffy Ending, Galra Keith (Voltron), God I live for that tag, I JUST WANT KEITH TO BE HAPPY OKAY?, I dont really know how to tag still, Keith has a tail, Keith's Galra form, Keith's Mother - Freeform, Krolia and how she found her reason for living, M/M, Other, and goes by his Galra name, angst then fluff, galra - Freeform, him and Lance are together in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribble/pseuds/Ribble
Summary: Krolia would do anything to protect her children. She tried so hard, the sacrifices she made nearly broke her. And she was left all alone, her children growing up without her.But everyone, and every child, comes home, in one form or another.





	The Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! 
> 
> I have been sick for the past week, so i finally decided to finish this little prompt I got!! This started out with a 'spring' prompt... but it uh... didn't stay very 'spring-y' for long.
> 
> I like how the majority of this turned out if Im being honest!!
> 
> I have a few other fic ideas, though none for voltron at this point, I have a couple Haikyuu!! and Tokyo Ghoul ideas and other Owari no Seraph fic already in the works, but if you have an idea for me please send it through I'd love to hear it!!

 

One of the most beautiful things Earth had to offer were flowers. They were plenty, and every one was different. Some were large and bright, some were soft and delicate. 

 

However, the prettiest flowers were the ones she held in her palms. Small, pale purple and so, so precious. 

 

She held her cubs, her  _ children,  _ close to her chest, cradling them gently, afraid that one wrong move would end the life she so painstakingly wanted to protect.

 

One gorgeous boy and one beautiful girl, her legacy, her future, two perfect souls that she would go to any length to defend. 

 

Acxa and Kryche. 

 

Acxa was born first, her skin a mottled grey and purple, not unlike a human bruise. Next was Kryche, slightly more peachy but still distinctly purple. They were tiny things, she could hold them both in her hands. They squirmed, and she watched as Acxa would grab the end of her brothers tail and suck it like a human ‘dummy’.

 

Kryche would kick out in indignation, his short pudgy leg hitting nothing but air and Krolia would smile, imagining what her mother and father would think. Her mother would coo at the pair before looking up at her and nodding,  _ your cubs will be fine and mighty warriors  _ she would say. Her father was more stoic than her mother, and would give her cubs the same look he gave everyone except for his mate, before dipping his head slightly toward Krolia in a sign of respect.

 

The last time she saw Kryche he was six years old. He had grown substantially, but would still be considered below average in Galra standards. Acxa had grown taller than him some time ago, though Krolia was slightly concerned neither of them would reach their full potential heights. 

 

The two were playing on the ground, scuffling and dirty, the raucous laughter permeating the space where the small family sat. She studied her cubs, taking in each of their features. 

 

Acxa had always appeared more human than galra, despite being more purple in colour than Kryche. Her ears were bare and elongated, the middle ground between Krolia and her human mate. Her teeth matched Krolia, as did her tail, sleek and long but easily concealed. She had become quite adept at the form of camouflage they used to conceal their species to outside humans. She had yet to disguise her eyes and hair colour yet.

 

Kryche was almost completely galra, down to the fluffy ears that sat atop his head to his completely golden gaze. He also had his Mothers markings wrapped around his arms and face, but his skin was almost completely that of a human, while still a pale purple colouring, aside from his fingertips and toes, which faded from purple-peach to Krolia’s dark purple. He used to be distinctly more purple, but had an easier time hiding it than his sister. 

 

Making the decision to leave one of her precious cubs behind broke her heart. As she clutched him tight, she spoke into his ear a language that was their heritage, but one he must never speak. She knew his memory of her and his sister would fade, and the language would become a faint whisper, but it had to be done.

 

It was breaking her inside to have to separate the twins, but to take the eldest child, her sweet little Acxa, into a fluctuating warzone where Krolia could not guarantee her safety weighed down her soul. Acxa wouldn’t survive here, her camouflage skills were nonexistent, but she also had little nubs that were the beginning of horns, from Krolia’s Father’s side of the family. 

 

She hugged Kryche tight, not wanting to let go, to abandon him. She wanted to stay with him, to continue living this life that she had built around them, she wanted to be there for every little aspect of his life, no matter how mundane or boring. 

 

She let him go. She clenched her jaw as she set the small boy back on the ground. He was a boy, a human boy, not a Galran cub anymore. He had to live this lie to survive. She dug her claws into her thigh, trying to keep herself from crying. Who was she kidding? Kryche was her little cub, her defenceless little cub who didn’t even have claws yet. How could she leave him behind?

 

“Mumma?”

 

She knelt down then, not caring if her knee protectors got dirty. She cupped his tiny face in her large hands. “Kryche you listen to me and you listen well.” He began to nod furiously, his lower lip jutting out, tears beginning to form. He wasn’t the only one, despite her best efforts. “I love you so much, from here to the farthest star, to the edge of reality, through all time. I will love you till my last breath, and even beyond that. Do you hear me? I love you.” She struggled to form the words, each one heavy in her mouth.

 

Her child sniffled, trying to keep his tears from falling. “I love you too Mummy. P-please don't leave m-me.”

 

That's all it took and Krolia was burying her head into Kryche’s chest. She was keenly aware of how fast his heart was beating. 

 

With a small sniffle, she leaned back, there would be time later to dwell, Acxa was already waiting, though Krolia hadn’t told her they were leaving forever. She looked up at her friend, Hiromi Shirogane, the man whose family would take him in once she left, and inclined her head slightly in respect. He regarded her sadly.

 

She stood up and reached behind her to unclip her blade, the one entrusted to her by the Blade of Marmora. She held it in her hand, before extending the hilt to Kryche.

 

“Take this, but I pray you never have to use it.” The small cub took the hilt in both hands, though they wobbled under the weight of the surprisingly heavy blade. “Hopefully I will see you again, at a time where we are at peace once more.” He looked up at her questioningly, unsure of the meaning behind her words. Swallowing, she said her final words to her youngest cub, her son, “Goodbye, Keith.”

 

Keith, the name her mate had thought to call him, a more human-esque name, a name that she had never called him till now. He would never be called Kryche again.

 

She smiled ruefully, and turned away.

  
  


* * *

 

Acxa never forgave her. There was a period of time Krolia thought her daughter would never speak to her again. But she would hear her, in her makeshift room on the small ship, crying every night, her cries muffled and heavy with memories she couldn’t go back to.

 

Krolia would leave her be, not knowing what she could say, or how Acxa would react to her presence. So instead she listened to her pained cries with a heavy heart. A pain she knew would be shared by her brother.

 

She lay in bed, wide awake, once again in the late hours of the night. It wasn’t a rare occurrence for the Galran. Her memories of not only her mate, but her child who would forever think she had abandoned him. He would be around eleven earth years old at this point, but still just a baby by her races standards, who could live for centuries on end without appearing to age.

 

A loud thunk jolted her from her reverie, Krolia jumped up, her muscles instantly prepared to fight due to an entire lifetime of battle training. A second thunk told her where to go. She wrenched open the door and and sprinted to the source of the sound.

 

Acxa. Krolia’s eyes widened at the sight of her daughter at the hatch to leave the ship, satchel slung over her shoulder, having donned the armour she recently acquired.

 

“Just where are you going?” Krolia’s voice was cold, she wasn’t breathing hard, but she worried how this would turn out, it could easily turn south if she let it get out of hand.

 

“Mother.” Acxa’s voice was just as cold, and she met Krolia’s look over her shoulder. “I’m afraid this is where  _ we _ say goodbye.”

 

Krolia took a hesitant step forward. “What does that mean?” Her words were clipped. Acxa’s hand was on the hatch handle. She was losing her daughter. It couldn’t happen. Krolia refused to lose both her children. She had left one and it nearly broke her. She would  _ not _ lose her other.

 

She would not.

 

“I’m going back for Kryche.” Acxa snapped, her voice resigned. Krolia somehow knew there were other reasons, but she couldn’t let her go. The state of the universe was tense at the best of times, and half-galran wouldn’t get far. She’d be dead in a week, if that.

 

“You mustn’t. Our job is out here, you can’t go back!” Krolia strode forward, hand outstretched, ready to grab onto Acxa.

 

“I love you, Mother.” And she was gone. The last sound Krolia heard was the hatch door slamming open, and the last thing she saw was her daughter’s back, as she jumped out.

 

Acxa. 

 

It was silent. By the time Krolia rushed to the door there was no sign of her. She was just... _ gone _ .

 

No. That didn’t just happen. She crumpled to the floor. Sobs racked through her body, large and heavy. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn't  _ breathe _ . She choked on tears and air and the screams that ripped themselves out of her lungs. 

 

She slammed her balled fists against the metal floor, hard enough to make a definite dent. She didn’t care. Her cubs, her precious cubs who she promised to take care of till her final breath were both gone. She was alone.

 

Even amidst her racking sobs and screams and the alarms blaring on the ship it Krolia heard none of it. She wanted her family. Her mate who was sweet but oh so sarcastic, who now lived in the stars, who passed on when the twins were three Earth years old. Her eldest daughter, who had her Father’s heart, who was the most gentle Galra she had ever met, a pacifist by nature, whose smile made her world bright amongst lonely night in the nothingness of space. And her youngest, her son who was so stubborn it drove her insane, but also so protective of his sister despite always being smaller and weaker, who would cry everytime she got hurt. 

 

She wanted her family. She was alone. So she allowed herself to cry, to mourn, but never again. She would not cry again.

 

* * *

 

Just end the war. Just let it be over. Please. That was Krolia’s mantra, and she repeated it over and over, constantly. At this point every action she made was just a shell going through the motions.

 

She had lost everything. She just wanted this hell to be over. It had been seven Earth years since she had seen her daughter, and twelve Earth years since she left her son.

 

She had heard the war was almost over. Zarkon was dead, Voltron had returned.  _ Finally _ . She would be able to rest soon enough.

 

The mission she had recently be assigned was simple, in theory, get intel, blow shit up when the best opportunity presented itself. She would be sent more intel soon, apparently from some blade rookie. She snarled, her mission was placed in the hands of some damn  _ rookie _ ?

 

She slammed her fist down on the console harshly, and the holo-display shivered and stuttered, before coming back online fully, the reflection of the screen bathed the room in an ominous shade of pink that she had come to despise

 

She hated this. The waiting game she was forced to play out here. She could hear the explosions taking place outside. The Galran Empire as the Galra currently knew it was crumbling, and it was in everyone's best interest to save themselves. The higher-ups killed and scrambled for power, and for what? The new Emperor, Lotor, had sided with Voltron, and was quite content to tear down any Galra who went against him or his ideals. She knew she had nothing to fear from him, all serving Blade members were awarded safe passage. But even if she was killed now, it was an honour to die after Zarkon’s seemingly never ending reign.

 

But she would stick to her mission, she would go through the motions, finally bring this war to a close, if only for the children growing up in this universe they all shared. No child deserves to grow up during a war.

 

Her children lost everything. Kryche, his family and his heritage, forced to assimilate into a species not even capable of manned space travel out of their own solar system.

 

Acxa, her life.

 

She fought for them now.

 

She stood around, waiting for this rookie messenger with a huff. Gods how late could they possibly get? 

 

Another boom sounded above her. The fighting was getting worse. The ground would shake more violently, and more often, the metal creaking above her head. It was getting more dangerous just sitting around. She would go and  _ find _ this messenger if it would be the last thing she did. She grit her teeth and growled lowly in the back of her throat and set off, anger coursing through her veins.

 

* * *

She found the messenger alright. It took all of her mental fortitude not to fall to the ground and embrace him for years and cry. All of her previous anger had dissipated once she had seen his face, leaving her limbs weak and heavy, she wanted to lower herself onto the floor, her legs were on the verge of giving out on her for they were shaking so badly.

 

_ Kryche _ . It was her Kryche. He was  _ here _ . It had to be him, the same face, though wearing an expression only won through years of suffering. He also had the same canines that were slightly longer and pointier that he could never quite hide, even when he was tiny.

 

Her chest constricted as he spoke, oh how he had grown. Still quite a bit shorter than her height at his age, but he looked more agile and lithe than she ever did. 

 

She clenched her jaw as she studied him, even in Galra territory he still had his human facade on. He knew how to undo a camouflage didn’t he? Why was he wearing a skin that wasn’t his? Krolia shook her head slightly, she would make sure to ask him later.

 

Kryche was here. She would be having a long discussion with him later about what he remembered and how he got this far into  _ deep space _ .

 

But for now, reunions could wait. She swallowed her emotions, and pulled her expression into gear. She couldn’t stress him out now.

 

Her movements were easier, less weighed down, she moved quicker, struck harder.  _ Let me show you what your Mother is capable of. _

 

* * *

 

 

Being in a ship with only one of her cubs was an experience she never thought she would have again, although the last time ended in tragedy.

 

But she would savour this experience, and finally her and Kryche could talk as equals. 

 

She spared a look over to her son, who was sitting as far away from her as he could without looking rude. “Feel free to come sit over here.” She said before she could stop herself, her tone slightly dry.

 

“Uh… ok?” His movements were reserved as he moved into the seat directly next to her. The two lapsed into a silence that quickly became awkward, before both opening their mouths to speak.

 

“You go first.” Krolia said, and watched a blush appear on Kryche’s cheeks, more purple than the pink she knew well from her late mate’s blush.

 

“No, you can.”

 

Krolia swallowed before turning her whole body to face him, “How did you get this far into space?”

 

Kryche blinked, as if he wasn’t prepared for her question. He licked his lips, “I found the Blue Lion of Voltron and it kinda took us to Princess Allura’s castle.”

 

The short version? Okay, she could work with that.

 

“You found the Blue Lion? How? And whose Us?” She rushed out before she could stop herself. So much for accepting the short version then.

 

“I uh… I just followed my gut… I guess I could just sense it? And I came with the Paladins of Voltron, they’re all from Earth.”

 

“You followed your-” Krolia trailed off, that was most definitely the work of the alchemic blood that ran through his veins, thanks to Krolia’s Mother’s side of the family. It was rare, only rearing its head every second or third generation, even Krolia wasn’t able to use it. She then thought about what he said next. “The Paladins? Isn’t Princess Allura a Paladin now?”

 

Kryche scratched the back of his head sheepishly, “I piloted the Red Lion initially but I left, now uh… someone better pilots Red.”

 

“You were a Paladin?” Her son was a Paladin of the legendary Voltron? She raised a hand to her mouth to hide her grin, she was so proud of what her tiny child has accomplished at such a young age. She could feel her happiness bubbling up inside her, but had to quell it, he was still wary about her, she couldn’t give him a hug just yet, even though she yearned to.

 

“For a short amount of time yeah.” Kryche fiddled with her - his knife, it was his knife now after all.

 

She smiled, “I’m proud of you,” She told him, and Kryche whipped his head around to meet her gaze.

 

“Are you really my Mother?” He asked, his voice quaking slightly.

 

She closed her eyes and inclined her head, before she was met with an armful of cub. She instantly adjusted to the weight and embraced him tight. “I’ve thought about you everyday. I missed you so much.” It was an awkward hug, all pointy joints and two lonely souls who hadn’t hugged another in so long they almost forgot how. But it was theirs, no matter how bad and uncomfortable.

 

Kryche quickly pulled away and ran a fist under his eyes. He was crying, but then again, so was she. She had one of her children back, her precious little flowers. After so long. She swallowed the lump in her throat, “What name do you go by?”

 

Kryche looked up at her, “What name I- Keith, why?”

 

Krolia nodded mutely, “You weren’t given that name when you were born, but your uh… Father thought it be best to have a more ‘human’ name on standby, so you could fit in with humans better. I’ve only ever called you by your human name once.”

 

Kryche studied her, before asking the inevitable question, “What’s my real name?”

 

“I called you Kryche, it means ‘Kind and Daring Soul’ where I came from.” Krolia saw him mouth the name a few times, testing how it felt in his mouth. “What do you want me to call you? Kryche might be the name I gave you, but Keith is what you know.”

 

He was quiet, he played with his hands as the thought over her question, “Would it be okay if I could go by Kryche, please? I want to belong somewhere again.”

 

Krolia grinned unashamedly, before embracing him again, “Of course you can my child, my precious son. And no matter what name you go by, you will always belong.”

 

When they parted once again, Krolia could see him continuing to fidget, his fingers and joints cracking every so often, “Do you have another question?” He jolted slightly, as if unprepared that she would notice, “Your body language is quite open for a Galran cub.” She placated, but he continued to play with his fingers, though slower and less harshly than before.

 

“Why don’t I look more like you? If I’m half Galran?” And there it was. The question she had wanted him to ask her.

 

“You did when you were born. You were purple and had cute fluffy little ears and my markings all over your body. You used to suck on your tail like a dummy. I might have human photographs of it somewhere.” She mused, remembering the small little cub that he used to be.

 

At the incredulous look she received, wide eyed and slack jaws, she felt like laughing, full, loud belly laughs that she hadn’t done in years. 

 

“W-wh-what?!” 

 

“Rather like Alteans, we have the ability to cloak our true identities, you were always quite adept at it, even for a young cub, I guess you just cloaked yourself and never took it off, probably because you never knew it was there.” She continued, and brought her hand up to her chin to think about what he would look like now, and whether she would ever see him like that.

 

A high squeak was heard, “I-I have a  _ tail _ ?!”

 

* * *

 

 

Habit dictated she say up late into the night, but tonight that changed, they had a new destination in mind, Voltron’s Command Centre, the ‘Castle of Lions’ as Kryche put it, and she had her precious son back. She slept soundly that night.

 

When a thump and slight yell reached her ears, Krolia instantly thought of the worst, he was leaving her, he was leaving her  _ no _ ! She made a dash for his room, to wrench the door open only to see a lump of boy on the ground. “Are you okay?”

 

“Just Peachy.” Came his response from under his sleeping rug. She chuckled before shutting the door. It was fine. He wasn’t leaving. She exhaled the breath she was unaware she was holding, and walked back to her quarters to get dressed slowly.

 

She sat at the controls not twenty minutes later, when a lethargic Kryche stumbled in, “I think… I think I did it?” He mumbled to her, before sitting down and adjusting himself repeatedly. She kept her gaze focused on the monitor in front of her, not knowing exactly how to reply, but at his constant shuffling she was getting annoyed. 

 

“What's…” She trailed off in shock and her eyes widened. Her grasp on the controls grew weak and lax. 

 

She flicked on autopilot and gathered up her son for another enormous hug, squishing his form that was only slightly smaller than hers now.

 

He looked as Galran as she did.

 

They stayed embraced until the monitor beeped that they had arrived at their destination. 

 

They broke apart, and Krolia finally noticed the tears running down her cheeks, “You are truly brilliant.”

 

* * *

 

To say the Paladins were shocked with Kryche’s recent developments was an understatement, truly. Except one boy who declared he didn’t “Give a flamin’ rats ass’” And proceeded to make out with her son in the middle of the group. 

 

She instantly was fond of that Earthling. She approved of him.

 

The re-introduction between herself and Emperor Lotor was stiff, but not unkind in nature, she had encountered him a few years ago when his exile was new, and due to his half-Galran nature, let him go.

 

She gripped his forearm as he gripped hers. “It is good to see you again, and on better terms.” She said.

 

“It truly is, I hope you are doing well.” He replied before releasing her arm. The Altean Princess wafted over next, her hair reminiscent of a light cloud one would find on Earth.

 

“I am Princess Allura of Altea, it is nice to meet you.” She put her hand out, but instead Krolia gripped her arm like she had done with Lotor, a sign of respect and goodwill in Galra culture, the practice hardly ever used now-a-days. 

 

“It is an honour to finally meet you, I am Krolia. Thank you for making sure my son was safe for the period that he stayed here.” 

 

The princess smiled, “It was truly my pleasure.” She withdrew and placed her hands together under her chin, “Now, I’m sure the rest of the Paladins and my advisor are wanting to meet you.”

Her advisor Coran, was a boisterous man who made Krolia feel more welcome than she already did.

 

Next, the smallest one stepped up to her, barely reaching her breast level, “My name’s Pidge, it’s great to finally meet Keith’s Mother!”

 

Krolia was torn, this Pidge looked so small, smaller than her son in his human form, and instantly gave the smaller girl her arm as a sign of respect. She was so small yet so fearless in an environment that was larger than she would ever be yet she was smiling like she didn’t have a care in the world. Half the universe was out to kill her and yet she still smiled, and she was so small, a child. She deserved Krolia’s respect.

 

Pidge took her arm and grinned. “If you need anything just ask me okay?” Krolia nodded before turning to the next Paladin. The Yellow Paladin.

 

“Hi I’m Hunk. It’s nice to meet you! You’re really tall.” He rushed out, and Krolia realised all of the people around her were leagues younger than her (save for Coran) and were fighting a 10,000 year old war, and they had made more headway than anyone before them. They all deserved her respect. She flashed him a grin as she raised her arm and introduced herself.

 

She turned to the next paladin and stopped short. She knew this man, from years ago… from Earth! She leaned forward, “Takashi Shirogane? Is that you?”

 

The man stepped back slightly before recovering his composure, “I usually go by just Shiro these days, but yes, It’s lovely to see you Aunt Krolia.” 

 

Krolia smiled warmly and gathered him in a hug, which he returned. She used to tell him stories when she lived on Earth, of course this was the first time seeing what she actually looked like, and it was comforting to see that he didn’t hold anything against her.

 

The last paladin was the boy that kissed her son, and he visible gulped when she turned to him. Kryche stood right next to him, protectively. Krolia was suddenly assaulted of her memories of Kryche in the same position, protecting Acxa. She smiled warmly and extended her arm, and heard both boys take a sharp intake of breath before the paladin took her arm. “Hi my name’s Lance and I’m a big fan of what you’ve made!” He rushed out, a red blush coursing his cheeks, and Krolia smile turned wicked as she pulled Lance in for a hug, bending down to whisper in his ear.

 

“I approve, you have my permission to by my son’s mate.” Lance made a large squeak and his face went redder than an Earthen tomato.

 

“Thank you and I will do!” He almost yelled, his voice cracking in the middle. Peals of laughter were heard from the others in the room who had witnessed the exchange. Kryche just looked confused.

 

“As much as I wish for this laughter to continue, Krolia I require your assistance.” Lotor called from behind her, and as she turned she caught his eye. This wasn’t a spiteful call away, this was serious. She made her way over to him, “Come with me.”

 

She followed him deep into the bowels of the ship, “What do you need?” She asked after the silence became unbearable for her.

 

“Recently, we came into possession of one of the Witch Haggar’s… leftovers, they are being held in this ship, but I feel you might want to have a chat with them. She was one of my most trusted generals.”

 

Krolia’s footsteps faltered slightly, it couldn’t be. She couldn't allow herself to hope. To dream. But she did, for everyone had known the requirement to be considered for one of Lotor’s elite generals.

 

“I believe you would have a lot to talk about,” The young Emperor said before he opened the doors they had approached.

 

Acxa had changed, her hair short and skin the most coloured she had ever seen it. Her horns still remained small, and Krolia doubted she would be much smaller than herself.

 

Her daughter. Both of her cubs had come back to her. This time, Krolia couldn’t help it, she strode forward until both her palms were flat against the glass separating them. “Acxa?”

 

At the sound of her name the woman turned, and her eyes widened by an amount that would have been considered comical for any other situation. “Mother? What are you doing here?” Her voice was soft, and slightly distant, and the glass wasn’t helping matters.

 

“What am I do- What are you doing here?” Krolia said incredulously. Acxa shuffled until both were facing each other.

 

“A lot has happened since we parted ways.” At Krolia’s deadpan look, Acxa licked her lips before speaking, “After I left you, I ran into Lotor, we fought and he made me one of his generals. I tried to get all the information I could on,” She swallowed thickly, “On Kryche, but there was nothing, and I never got the opportunity to leave without being tracked, so I stayed with Lotor and the other girls, then Lotor did something stupid,” She spat, and Krolia heard an indignant huff from behind them, she had honestly forgotten Lotor was still in the room. “And got himself marked as a traitor, so not wanting to die, we left and wound up in Haggar’s care. Then she chewed us up and spat us out, simple as that.”

 

Acxa was tired, she had marks under her eyes and her voice was scratchy. She was resigned to whatever fate was to be assigned to her.

 

“Acxa, I missed you, everyday since you left.” Krolia whispered, laying her forehead to the glass. “I’m glad you’re alive for us to talk once again.”

 

Her daughter looked at her, hey eyes heavy and sullen, she closed her eyes and sighed, “Me to.” She had changed, both her children had, though for better or worse she was till to find out.  “Mother, why are you here?”

 

Krolia leaned back from the glass, “Just offering Voltron a hand, Kryche brought me here.” She tried to say as nonchalantly and as lightly as she could, like it was an everyday occurence,all the while studying Acxa out of her peripheral. 

 

She lept up, her battle suit clangin against the glass as she pressed herself onto it. “He’s here? With Voltron? He’s  _ here _ ?” Her voice rose in volume, and life was back in her eyes.

 

“He’s here.” She confirmed with a nod, “He was the red Paladin for a while.” At this Acxa stepped back and covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide again.

 

“The… Red Paladin?” She mumbled behind her hands, “We’ve met.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’ve fought him, more than once. That was Kryche? He looked like a human!” Acxa wrenched her hands away and frowned.

 

“He was unaware that he was cloaked, he put it on one day and never took it off, until now, that it. He had forgotten his heritage.” She said, and looked down, realising she was playing with her fingers distractedly.

“Does he remember… me?” Acxa asked, her body slumped and eyes downcast.

 

Krolia leapt forward so say  _ No! Of course he remembers you! You’re his older sister! His twin! _ But she couldn’t, she had never gotten around to asking. “I-I’m not sure.”

 

Acxa sighed deeply and sat down, head in her hands, “Figures,” She muttered darkly. “Can we - Can we bring him here? I want to-” Acxa cut herself off, and Krolia softened, turning to Lotor who was still stationed rigidly at the door. He met her gaze and nodded slightly, turning to the control panel next to him.

 

“Can we also lose the glass? I’m not going to do anything Lotor.” Acxa raised her voice, which carried over the silence of the room. They heard a deep chuckle as the glass seemingly started to phase out of existence between the two female Galra. 

 

Even with the lack of glass, neither moved, there was no hug, no movement. They were waiting, pure and simple. Acxa’s face was toward the door, and Krolia’s was looking at Acxa.

 

Krolia studied her daughter, she was taller than Kryche, even with his new added height, and more muscled. His hair was longer, but Krolia couldn’t say she wholeheartedly agreed with his style.

 

When Acxa’s mouth opened she knew he was in the doorway. She followed Acxa’s gaze and saw him in the door, lips pursed and eyes hard. “What’s going on?” He asked, wary to step forward anymore. The boom of the doors closing behind him made both twins jump slightly, and Krolia smiled, _ thank you Lotor. _

 

“Kryche, can you come here for a minute, there’s something we have- there’s someone I think you should talk too.” Krolia’s voice reverberated around the now sealed room, and she saw his tail behind him, swishing slightly from side to side with caution. 

 

At first, his footsteps were hesitant, cautious and wary. He treaded lightly, but the sound of his shoes on the metal still carried. Acxa wiped her hands on her clothes and took in a deep breath. 

 

“Yeah?” His attention shifted to Acxa, “You’re the Galra from the Weblum.” He stated, and Acxa nodded mutely.

 

“My name is Acxa, and I- Do you rem-” She trailed off, and rose to her full height. “It’s good to finally see you again, Kryche.” She raised her arm for him to grasp, like Krolia had when she was introduced to the Voltron team.

 

Kryche gripped it tightly, if a bit too tight, as both noticed Acxa’s grimace. He quickly released her arm and stepped back. “I know you’ve had a lot of information thrown your way these past couple days. With me, your body, your name, but… there's one final thing you should know.”

 

“And that is?” Kryche’s tone was still distant, but at least he was responding positively so far.

 

Krolia could see Acxa’s chest rising and falling faster now, her fingers in a flurry in front of her. “Fuck, I can’t stand this walking on eggshells bullshit, you’re my brother Kryche!” She rushed out loudly. 

 

Krolia blinked. Well… that was one way of doing things.

 

Silence rang loudly after Acxa’s outburst, and Kryche was looking between the two of them. “Is…” He swallowed, “Is this true?”

 

Krolia couldn’t help but let a smile snake it’s way onto her features. She nodded twice, “Yes, twins.” Was all she could say, happiness was bubbling up inside of her, her cubs were back together. They were with her, right here, in front of her.

 

“I’m older by twelve Earth minutes.” Acxa mumbled, her hands shaking slightly, by her sides now.

 

Kryche’s mouth dropped open, and his knees buckled. Acxa scooped him into her arms and slowly slid to the floor with him, pressing her face into his shoulder. “My little brother. My little brother.” She would repeat and repeat. His hands, which were once limp by his sides, had wound up on her back, pulling him into her.

 

The scene before her was every dream Krolia had had for thirteen Earth years and more. Both of her cubs together again, her little flowers. So precious. She refused to separate them again. Krolia’s eyes were wet, but she was so, so happy. 

 

Kneeling down she embraced her twins, her children. She held them tight as they cried, and even when their crying stopped noone let go. She held them until they fell asleep, and didn’t relinquish her hold even once. She was never leaving her children alone again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, comment what you liked and what I could do better! My lifeblood is reliant on comments I swear!! Even if its a 'this fic is trash coz... yada yada yada' I would still love to hear from you!!


End file.
